The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisbellaxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisbellaxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new ivy geranium cultivars with pink flower color and double-flower form in combination with a well-branched and medium-tall plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisbellaxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain in 1992. The female parent was a hybrid seedling, designated no. 2203/5 (unpatented), characterized by salmon-pink, double flowers. The female parent was derived from crosses between the commercial, unpatented varieties xe2x80x98Lachskxc3x6nigin (Salmon Queen)xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Amethystxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Rigixe2x80x99, and xe2x80x98Pelenbergerxe2x80x99. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisbellaxe2x80x99 was the variety xe2x80x98Fisamxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,327), characterized by light-violet, double flowers, zoned foliage and moderately vigorous growth.
xe2x80x98Fisbellaxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in 1993 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisbellaxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in autumn 1993 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from these cuttings, initiated in May 1994 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisbellaxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisbellaxe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Uniform pink, round, double flowers;
2. Semi-spherically shaped inflorescences;
3. Medium-green foliage with slight zonation;
4. Relatively compact, round and bushy plant habit; and
5. Mid-season spring flowering response.
xe2x80x98Fisbellaxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length without any change in the genotype. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisbellaxe2x80x99 is the variety xe2x80x98Fisopaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,304). In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisopaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisbellaxe2x80x99 has similarly pink-colored flowers, which are more round in shape and contain more petals. The flowers of xe2x80x98Fisbellaxe2x80x99 appear to have no markings because the colored veins are most often covered by the inner petals and are therefore not visible. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Fisbellaxe2x80x99 has a more compact plant habit, and differently shaped, somewhat larger leaves with weak zonation, in contrast to the foliage of xe2x80x98Fisopaxe2x80x99 which is unmarked and without zonation.